1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a device for multi-channel data alignment, and more particularly to a method and a device for multi-channel data alignment in a transmission system by analyzing a deleting and inserting state of each channel from the multi-channel data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology using non-common clock generators as a serializer at a transmission end and as a deserializer at a receiving end is generally used in a conventional transmission system to transmit communication data. For forming as a multi-channel to transmit bulk data with a high bandwidth, the usage quantity of serializers and deserializers (SerDes) is enhanced.
In the serializers and the deserializers of the multi-channel of different clock generators, it is important to control the multi-channel stream data alignment, i.e. time delay analyzer. In the conventional transmission system, the deserializers and time delay analyzer are usually designed and practiced simultaneously. An interaction between the deserializers and time delay analyzer is not generally disclosed. The present invention mainly discloses a design of a time delay analyzer using information outputted from a plurality of deserializers to achieve multi-channel stream data alignment.